The research proposed focuses on different aspects of the nature of emotion. One set of studies examines the relationship between expression and autonomic nervous system activity, and another set of studies examines the relationship between expression and central nervous system measures. Another set of studies examines the ability to control and conceal emotional behavior and the ability to detect some deception. Another study examines the role of emotion in the occurrence of ischemia in patients with transient myocardial ischemia. Another study studies the expression of emotion in depressed patients. Ad a last study seeks to utilize neural networks to make facial measurement more economical. All of the research proposed involves collaborations with other investigators.